Un passé perdu, Une race déchue et une renaissance
by DJ-Mya972
Summary: Salut! je m'appelle Mya et j'ai dix-neuf ans! Alors je vais vous raconter une aventure incroyable où, moi, BlackWolf Mya, fan de One Piece le célèbre mangas de Oda où mon personnage favori se nomme Trafalgar Law, va vivre la plus grande histoire de sa vie et sûrement aussi de la piraterie. Mais le pire c'est ce que je vais découvrir là-bas et surtout ce que je vais réveiller...
1. Prologue

Je déambulai dans les rues de Manhattan, assise sur la banquette arrière de la Lamborghini de mes parents... oui... en faite mon père est capitaine dans la Marine américaine et ma mère travaille au Pentagone. Cool! J'ai une chouette vie! En faites si c'est pour poireauter chez vous, assis devant une table avec du bouleau devant vous et une gouvernante qui vous surveille tout le temps... j'ai plus l'impression d'être enfermé que d'être libre. Purée! j'ai oublié de me présenter! Pour faire simple, je m'appelle Black-Wolf Mya et j'ai dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui! soit le huit juin. J'ai des yeux gris et de beaux, long et doux comme la soie, cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blanches. Bref! maintenant ma gouvernante m'emmène à la plage. Je sort de la voiture et va sur m'installer sur un amas de rocher. je respire l'air salé et sec de la mer en pleine été. les rayons de soleil tapent fort sur ma peau mâte. Le vent fait voler mes beaux et longs cheveux noirs parsemé de mèches blanches douces comme la soie. Je finis par mettre mes pieds dans l'eau, mon sac EASTPAK noir dans mon dos transportant tout mon matériel informatique et des outils. je commençai à sentir les poissons me chatouiller les pieds. Je rigolais encore un instant avant de me sentir pousser dans l'eau.

Je n'arrive plus à nager, mes poumons se vidaient petit à petit, je coulais comme une pierre. Pfff... quelle belle mort j'eus! Ouah! je vois déjà le titre de la Une des journaux: "une adolescente se noie stupidement après être tombé dans l'eau". Je trouve la force d'ouvrir mes yeux et regarde autour de moi. Tout à coup, je me sentis poussée violemment vers la surface. Je sortis de l'eau mais au lieu de flotter, mon ascension continua dans le ciel. Mon esprit encore brumeux se réveilla complètement lorsque je me sentis tomber. Oh non! je vais encore atterrir dans la flotte... Mais attend! je vois une tâche jaune s'agrandir puis je ne vis que du noir après avoir eus l'impact de mon atterrissage. Je pus entendre des voix parler avant que les ténèbres ne m'engloutissent entièrement.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

_(ils ont pas aimé. Faut pas leur en vouloir...)_

Laissez moi des reviews! et aux prochains chapitres que je ferai plus longs!


	2. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Moi: Bonjour la compagnie! je souhaite avant tout remercier:

_**Mufy, Simili D Axel, Fandeyaoi972, Akayui et Miiana pour leur review! Merci encore!**_

Bon maintenant place à l'histoire!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Comment une chute peut nous faire faire une drôle de rencontre?!

* * *

Je me réveillais dans une pièce sombre, peu éclairée. Les murs ainsi que le sol étaient en métal. Je me redressais pour être assise en tailleur, et continuai mon observation. Bon rien de nouveau à part des armoires pleines de médicaments, un lit dans lequel je suis assise, un bureau où une tonne de papier trône, une chaise ou se trouvait une personne avec un nodachi posé sur à côté d'elle en train de me fixer, une collec... Attends! Une personne avec un nodachi en train de me regarder?!  
Je tournai en vitesse ma tête vers celle-ci. Elle portait un sweet-shirt jaune et noir sur lequel était dessiné le Jolly Roger des Heart-Pirates. Ses bras portaient des tatouages. Je remontai mes yeux vers son visage où des cheveux ébènes étaient recouvert par un bonnet nordique, une barbichette au menton, un nez droit et fin ainsi que des yeux cendrés légèrement plus sombres que les miens... Un sourire sadique sur son visage à la peau mâte et une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Je remis mon regard sur son sweet puis me laisser retomber durement sur le lit, passant une main sur mes yeux.

Bon, si j'ai bien compris, la "gentille" gens serait Trafalgar Law, ce qui veut dire que je suis dans l'univers de One Piece... Mais alors si c'est ça, je dois être dans l'infirmerie de son sous marin. Je ralentis ma respiration, fermai les yeux et me détendis complètement. J'entendais l'eau glisser sur les parois du submersible, la respiration calme du sadique pan ainsi que le bruit discret des lampes qui se balançaient. Pour être plusieurs fois allée au travail de mon père qui est Capitaine dans la Marine américaine, je déduisis qu'on était bel et bien dans un submersible. Des bruits de pas arrivèrent et un léger courant d'air caressa la peau de ma tête. Mouvement à gauche. J'ouvrais mes yeux au vont moment pour attraper son poignet, sautai dans son dos et montée le bras tendu du capitaine dans son dos. Ma deuxième main appuyée fermement sur sa nuque, plus je faisait aller son bras vers le haut, et plus il se baissait et ma main emprisonnant son cou le retenait baissé. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, tout en surveillant le chirurgien de la mort qui avait depuis longtemps perdu son sourire. Alors comme ça, je suis bel et bien dans le manga de One Piece, ce n'est pas un fan fou qui s'est déguisé en capitaine des Heart. Je pris une grande inspiration afin de me calmer et soupirer avant de desserrer l'emprise que j'avais sur lui.

Je le lâchais totalement et alla m'asseoir sur la chaise où il était avant. Le capitaine sadique se redressa puis massa son poignet et longuement son épaule. Il me regarda ensuite avec curiosité. Je vis ses lèvres bougées mais étant trop pensive, je l'ignorai, ce qui l'énerva royalement. Heureusement je levai les yeux vers lui et le regardai amusée, curieuse, intriguée mais surtout méfiante. Law fronça les sourcils. Je crois qu'il a remarqué que je n'avais absolument pas peur de lui.

-Alors Miss, comment êtes vous arrivée à tomber sur mon sous marin, me demanda t-il.

Qu'est ce que j'en sais?! Je te signal que j'étais juste avant sur la plage puis me noyer et enfin faire une chute libre et atterrir sur ton submersible!

-Alors, la parole vous a quitté, dit Law avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, si vous le voulez Miss, je peux vous aider à la retrouver.

Euh... Sans façon. Mais merci quand même. Si tu veux m'aider, tu pourrais sortir de cette salle afin que je ne puisse pas te voir. Ce n'étais absolument pas ma faute! Je ne parlais pas aux gens qui ne m'inspirai pas confiance. J'étais, suis et serai toujours méfiante de nature!

-Je ne vais point vous manger vous savez.

Mon œil! Tu étais déjà capable de disséquer tes hommes. Et arrêtais avec ton sourire! Espèce de tête à claque!

Je le vis alors perdre son sourire. Il fronça les sourcils avant de venir vers moi. Je me levai et, n'ayant pas du tout confiance, allai vers une table ou je me positionnai de façon à ce que le meuble soit être le sadique et moi. Le capitaine avançait toujours, et moi, je suivis du regard un Law qui allait sûrement me faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il s'arrête de l'autre côté de la table et me regarda.

-S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est d'être insulté.

Alors la, mon cher ami, vous êtes mal partis car avec moi, les insultes, ça ne finit pas... Stop! Il a bien dit insulté?! Alors tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé... À voix haute?!

-Où suis je?

Se sont les seuls mots que j'ai réussis à dire. Son attitude changea très vite car il se détendit et remit son sourire qui énervait les gens sur ses lèvres.

-Dans mon sous marin, dans North Blue.  
-Nani?! North Blue?! Sous marin!? Mais je VEUX rentrer chez MOI!  
-Où habitez vous pour que je puisse vous déposez?  
-Euh... À Manhattan, aux États-Unis d'Amerique du Nord...  
-Je ne pense pas avoir bien compris...

Mince! J'avais complètement oublié... Il ne connaissait pas mon monde à la différence de moi... J'allai devoir mentir... Mais je ne savais pas le faire... je suis vraiment dans le pétrin...

-Euh... Pas dans votre sous marin en tout cas.

-En effet, dit il avec son sourire de tête à claque.

-Vous savez que votre prénom voulait dire "Loi" ou "Droit"?

-Comment connaissez vous mon prénom et n'essayez pas de changer le sujet de la conversation!

-Oh non! Pendant un moment, je pensai que ça allait marché...

-Capitaine, fit un ours polaire en rentrant bruyamment dans la salle.

-Bepo?! Tu es plus mignon en vrai qu'en dessin... Oups!

Purée! Cela m'a échappé. Maintenant les deux me regardaient bizarrement. Manqué plus que ça...

Bepo s'approcha doucement de moi et me senti. Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur puis tourna la tête vers son capitaine avant de la réorienter vers moi.

-Tu me connais? demanda notre Bepo, perdu.

-Euh... Oui! non, non non enfin si! et puis Bref à la fin!

-Vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter Miss, sortit Law, un regard sérieux collé sur un visage impassible ayant perdu tout sourire.

Je remarquai alors que le Sub Nautilus avait émergé et que Bepo avait laissé la porte ouverte. Je fis encore une fois le vide en moi et je pus entendre les allés-retours fait par l'équipage ainsi que sentir leur sueur et... l'odeur salée de la mer!

Je bondis et filai dans les couloirs, suivant le parfum de l'étendue d'eau gorgée de sel et à peine fus je sortis qu'une forte odeur m'assaillit les narines et me fis me boucher le nez. Je m'appuyai à la rambarde et regardai ce qui me faisait mal au nez... D'accord, c'est, soit la peinture qui sentait mauvais ou la chose non identifiée qui venait de se poser à côté de moi.

J'observais le couloir et remarquai une échelle. Je montai dessus et arrivai dans la vigie... enfin failli car on m'agrippa le pied et le tira violemment. Je me cramponnais très fort et regardais derrière moi pour voir un Law en colère tenir ma cheville et la tirer. Je calculai mon angle de chute à la va vite et en déduisis que j'allai atterrir à califourchon au dessus de lui. C'est ce que je fis mais bien sûr, je n'avais pas prévus que j'allai tomber à califourchon sur lui en L'EMBRASSANT! Je rougissais énormément et ne fut pas la seule car Law aussi car, en plus de m'embrasser, il était en position de soumis et c'était aussi à CE moment là que les Heart sortirent ainsi que Bepo sur le pont. Ils nous dévisagèrent un moment et leur capitaine et moi sommes vite séparés après avoir repris nos esprits. Là, le petit Law était vraiment en colère. Je suis vraiment mal barée...

TO BE CONTINUED

Moi: bon j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bepo: je ne comprend pas comment Mya a fait pour sortir sans se perdre du sous marin...

Moi: tu l'apprendras dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, j'ai cinq pages manuscrits! pas à l'informatique, pour faire ce chapitre. Alors j'espère que vous avez pris votre temps et du plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Laissez moi pleins de reviews car j'en raffole!


	3. Chapitre 2: L'interrogatoire et M&Ms

**Ohayo Mina,**

**Je tiens à remercier Tigrou2Hisyu-kun, Histu-kun2Tigrou, Lolita12, Myamya, Mufy, Simili D Axel, Fandeyaoi972, Roro, Kyona-sama, Miiana pour leur reviews qui m'encourage à continuer.**

**Je veux aussi m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs pour vous avoir fait attendre mais je n'ai pas trop trouvé le temps avec mes révisions pour mes bacs blancs et mes contrôles. merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, je vous mets tout de suite le second chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Il est l'heure des interrogatoires! Tu ne me fais pas peur!

J'essayais de me lever sans succès. Ma tête commençait à tourner et mon cœur tambouriner violemment dans ma poitrine. Je posai une main au niveau du myocarde pour me calmer. Je réussi enfin à me lever ou plutôt à rester debout sur des jambes qui tenaient à peine. Je m'appuyai sur l'échelle et regardais le capitaine auparavant en colère qui m'observait avec curiosité avec un sourire sournois... Hum... Je n'aime pas ça du tout... Je ne pus faire qu'un sourire avant de m'évanouir.

Je me réveillai cette fois ci attachée lorsque je voulus me lever. Ma tête allait mieux et mon cœur ne me faisait plus mal.

- Alors, vous vous êtes décidez à me dire qui vous êtes?

Je tournai la tête pour vois le petit Law me regarder assis sur une chaise avec un drôle de sourire. Bon, autant lui répondre sinon je suis partis pour un harcèlement sans fin.

- Black-Wolf Mya, dis-je d'une voix neutre et impassible. Il en fut sûrement étonné vu son haussement de sourcils, que je lui réponde.

- c'est votre nom, me demanda t'il après un temps de réflexion.

- Non, celui de ma grand-mère, lui lancai-je avec un sourire sarcastique.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il se leva et avança vers moi rapidement avant de me prendre par la gorge.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi car vous vous avancez sur un sujet vraiment très dangereux...

- T'inquiètes, lorsque tu t'amuse à faire chier ton félin de compagnie, attend toi a avoir des marques, répliquai-je.

- Je ne vois pas la différence entre un chat et le chemin que tu emprunte.

- Même s'il s'agit d'une panthère noire que j'ai appelé Sanga? Lorsqu'il est en rut, il vaut mieux pas trainer dans le coin.

- Une panthère... En plus tu te fous de moi.

- Je ne mens jamais.

À la fin de cette phrase commença un duel de regard entre le Trafalgar et moi. Des prunelles cendrées contre des prunelles métalliques. Chaque paires fixant l'autre, ne voulant absolument pas montrer sa faiblesse en détournant le regard. Étant lunatique, il m'arrivait de fixer un objet pendant une durée indéterminée. De plus, d'après ma mère, fixer mes yeux un certain moment devenait intimidant. Un minuscule mouvement me ramena à la réalité lorsque je vis le capitaine bouger légèrement ses yeux vers la droite. J'intensifiai mon regard pour finir par le voir détourner ses prunelles vers son bureau...

- Gagnée, dis-je avec un sourire victorieux.

Il grogna puis enleva sa main de mon cou. Puis d'installer sa chaise à côté de la table.

- Comment fais tu ça, finit il par demander.

-De quoi, répondis-je complètement perdu.

-Tes yeux, fit-il, ils sont... Comment dire... On a l'impression d'être hypnotisé, c'est comme si ton regard insistait à ce que l'on ne détourne pas les yeux. Mais plus on le fixe et plus ça devient contradictoire.

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris et fais. Je fixe et les autres regarde ailleurs. Ça a toujours été comme ça.

- Intéressant...

- Fais la moindre expérience sur moi et je te jure que tu le regretteras.

- Tes menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Tes yeux sont peut être intimidant mais tu ne peux rien faire en ce moment.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire remarquer.

Law sourit puis partit vers une armoire ou il revint quelques temps plus tard avec les instruments typiques pour faire une...

- Je te jure, plante moi la seringue au mauvaise endroit et mon pied aura un impact sur ta descendance, sifflai-je avec menace.

- Tu as peur des piqûres, dit-il avec un sourire tout sauf rassurant.

- Euh... C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de faire des prises de sang. Mais un infirmier inexpérimenté à confondu ma veine avec

avec mon muscle. Autrement dit il a du me piquer plusieurs.

- Incapable, ce fut le seul mot qu'il sortit après un petit silence, ne me compare certainement pas a lui!

- Inexpérimenté serait le mot exact.

Le petit Law sourit puis abandonna l'idée de la prise de sang. Il s'avança puis me posa une question qui me laissa sans voix.

- Comment as tu fait pour te repérer dans le sous marin?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu mens très mal. Tes sens ne seraient pas surdéveloppés? Et surtout pour la... Chute. Comment a tu su que tu allais atterrir sur moi. Ne pe dis surtout pas que c'était involontaire car tu as attendu que je tire pour lâcher et te retourner dans le même mouvement.

- En faite... Oui les sens surdéveloppé et en ce qui est la... Chute et ben... Je suis... Surdouée...

- Tu connais ton Quotient Intellectuel?

- euh... Oui..., dis je avec une petite voix.

- Combien? Me demanda t'il en haussant légèrement le ton.

- j'ai un QI de cent quatre-vingt cinq (oui je sais c'est beaucoup)

- ... C'est beaucoup. Tu m'a dépassé.

- Combien?

- cent cinquante cinq. Quel est ton âge?

- dix huit ans et demi.

- Date de naissance?

- le huit juin.

- mais c'est dans une semaine?!

- je ne sais pas. Je viens tout juste d'arriver je te le rappelle.

- Humm... Pas faux.

- Bon, tu peux me détacher s'il te plaît?

- Pourquoi je le ferai, me dit il avec un sourire sarcastique collé aux lèvres.

- je ne vais pas m'enfuir et surtout pour aller où?

- Bon, très bien, tu m'as convaincu, finit il par dire au bout de trois secondes, mais tu reste DANS le sous marin.

- oui Papa...

- en parlant de lui, que faisait il?

- Mon père est un capitaine de la Marine...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Traffy referma les menottes durement sur mes poignets avant de me murmurer au creux de l'épaule.

- Un marine? Je me demande ce qu'il fera lorsqu'il s'apercevras que sa petite fille à disparut...

- je crois qu'il y a un énorme quiproquo. Mes deux parents sont militaires. Mon père est le capitaine Black-Wolf D Leigh de la Marine AMÉRICAINE et ma mère, Black-Wolf D Kazzy travail pour le Pentagone. Un lieu ou toute est classe ultra confidentiel.

- Américaine? Pentagone? Je ne te suis plus.

- bon, je viens, si j'ai bien compris, d'un autre monde ou vous vous êtes des personnages de mangas, des bandes dessinées japonaises, et moi je lis vos aventures. Mon monde est divisé en cinq continents...

- Continents?

- imagine pleins d'îles regroupées pour n'en former qu'une seule et en avoir quatre autre tous reliés. Sauf un. Bon moi j'habite dans le continent Américain. Celui du Nord pour être plus précise...

Voyant sa tête, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

- Il n'y avait pas un sac avec moi?

- Ne changez pas de sujet...

- Je ne changez pas de sujet! Dedans il y a des choses qui pourront aider à mieux comprendre.

Le petit Law soupira puis se leva et marcha tranquillement vers une armoire située à l'un des coins de la pièce. Il leva la main droite couverte de tatouage, agrippa la poignée et la tira. Il se baissa puis prit quelque chose qui semblait LÉGÈREMENT lourd... Il revint après avec mon sac et me le posa sur les jambes.

- Un petit conseil... Évite les mouvements brusque si tu ne veux pas devenir très vite à ma place, sifflais-je, agacée par le manque de soin de l'atterrissage de mon sac sur mes jambes.

Il reprit sa place et attendit patiemment que je daigne bouger. Je lui fit vite remarquer d'un simple regard que je ne pouvais pas à cause de mes mains attachées.

Avec un petit soupir lasse, il enleva mes menottes et moi me massai automatiquement les poignets. Je m'assis puis pris le sac pour l'ouvrir et sortir... Un manuel de Géographie, que je tenais victorieusement dans ma main. Il s'en empara et en inspecta le contenu. Il prit un air interrogatif et, juste pour l'embarrasser, je mis ma tête près de la sienne et posée délicatement mes mains sur celles tatouées du médecin qui releva sa tête. Avec un petit sourire je les déplaçais lentement pour ramener le livre aux premières pages, lui dévoilant un Atlas. Il le regarda un moment et avec mon doigt, je lui montrais la ou j'habitais auparavant.

- J'habitais ici, dis-je, à Manhattan aux États-Unis d'Amérique.

- Je comprend. Et nous on est où?

- Ici, sortis je tout en lui tendant le tome ou les Mugiwara le rencontre pour la première fois. Tu vois que je ne mens pas. Et puis je ne le sais pas le faire...

- ... Donc, dans ton monde nous ne sommes que des personnages d'un Mangas?

- Exactement.

- Qui est un livre...

- Certainement.

- Pourvu de dessin et censé faire rire les gens?

- Absolument.

- Alors comment tu as fait pour atterrir ici?

- J'en sais absolument rien, fis je en gardant un calme impassible qui eut pour effet de légèrement déstabilisé Traffy.

- Bon, je vais te détacher mais promet moi que tu ne feras rien de mal.

- je le jure et je peux te dire que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Sinon cela veut dire que je suis morte.

- ...

Law se leva pour prendre les clefs des menottes qui étaient posées sur une table derrière lui. Il les prit doucement puis se leva et alla vers moi pour enlever délicatement mes bracelets emprisonnant mes poignets au lit. Après ça je me les massais vigoureusement ainsi que mes chevilles. Je m'assis sur mon lit et fouillais un peu dans mon sac pour sortir...

- M&Ms? Qu'est ce que c'est, me demanda Law en regardant curieusement les précieux "bonbons"

- Ce sont des cacahouètes enrobées de chocolat et coloré avec des additifs alimentaires, lui répondis je tout en croquant un que j'avais mis dans ma bouche.

- Des additifs alimentaires?

- Ce sont des colorants utilisés dans la cuisine et qui ont différentes priorités. Tu veux goûter, lui dis je tout en lui tendant une de ces "dragée" coloré en rouge.

Law prit le M&Ms, le regarda sous tous ses angles pendant un moment puis le mot dans sa bouche et le croqua avant de froncer les sourcils et de lâcher un petit bruit de satisfaction.

- Pas mauvais, dit il tout en reprenant un. Par contre, c'est sucré.

- Normal, lui répondis je avec un petit sourire. C'est fait exprès. Tu es juste pas habitué au goût sucré.

- Peut être. Cependant, comment sont fait les colorants?

- On les extrait principalement à partir des plantes, minerais ou autre. Le colorant rouge est fait à base d'une substance produite par le corps d'un insect.

- De quoi, Law avait légèrement pâlit à ça et regardait maintenant le troisième bonbon, vert cette fois ci, qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Ce colorant vient d'une plante, ajoutai je précipitamment.

Law ne continua plus longtemps son observation car il enfourna le M&Ms dans sa bouche et le mastiqua longuement comme s'il voulait savoir si l'additif alimentaire vert avait un goût.

Je le regardais encore un moment avant de m'apercevoir qu'il aimait beaucoup cette friandise et qu'elle disparaissait rapidement malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un paquet de un kilogramme à peine entamé...

- On a un pêché mignon, petit Law, fis je tout en souriant malicieusement.

Il s'arrêta de manger avant de m'observer puis le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le poids net et pour finir, le contenu. Il rougit lorsqu'il vit que je n'avait pris que un ou deux bonbon et que lui près de tout le paquet et qu'il n'en restait qu'une dizaine.

Décidément je crois que je vais bien m'amuser en le faisant tourner en bourrique, surtout lorsqu'il me reste encore trois autres paquets de un kilogramme dans mon sac... Intéressant...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Moi: hum... J'ai écris la fin en pensant à ces petites cacahuètes enrobées de chocolat... Miam, it's very delicious!

Mya: je confirme! Et Law aime beaucoup ça! Pas vrai?!

Law: à plus tard pour un prochain chapitre et Désolé du retard!


	4. Chapitre 3: Physique et mentale

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je m'en excuse pour le retard car j'ai les révisions pour le bac blanc et je n'ai pas trop le temps d'aller sur mon ordi.**

**Fandeyaoi972: Pour répondre à ta question, Law n'est pas encore un shishibukai. Ils sont encore à North Blue mais proche de GrandLine.**

**Bon je vous remercie et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3: un accident si vite arrivé! Des voix dans ma tête!

* * *

Je me promenai tranquillement dans le sous marin, cherchant, ou visitant par la même occasion, une chambre ou je pourrai dormir.  
Je sentis l'odeur de sueur et masculine de l'équipage que je suivis. Elle me mena dans une salle plutôt grande ou ce trouvaient une dizaine de personnes. Les Heart arrêtèrent leur activités pour me regarder. J'observais les lieux pour finalement croiser le regard de Law adossé à un...

- Un ours, dis avec joie en voyant l'énorme ours polaire couché sur le dos, en train de piquet un roupillon.

Je m'approchais doucement et m'assois en face de sa tête, qu'il tourna légèrement pour me regarder. Oubliant la personne qui le prenais pour un coussin, Bepo se retourna sur le ventre et s'assit sur ses fesses. J'inclinais légèrement la tête sur le côté, faisant tomber en même temps mes mèches encadrant mon visage devant mes yeux. Avec une de mes mains, je rejetais les cheveux bloquant mon champ de vision derrière mon oreille. Et lui sourit de toutes mes dents, lui montrant par la même occasion mes canines supérieur plus pointues que celles des humains "normaux".

Trop absorbés par notre contemplation, nous ne vîmes pas Law se relever en colère et nous regarder avec des yeux furieux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge que nous décidions d'arrêter nos contemplation pour le regarder, la tête penchée sur la gauche et un expression interrogative visible sur notre visage. Ce ne fut que lorsque je vis Bepo assis et Law debout que je compris que lorsque l'ours s'est levé, le capitaine, tranquillement appuyé sur son second, ne s'attendait pas à le sentir se lever et tomber à la renverse par la suite. Je ne pus que me mordre la lèvre inférieur et me retourner pour ne pas éclater de rire... Ou plutôt me foutre de sa gueule.

Malheureusement, Law remarqua mes spasmes et s'approcha de moi avant de se mettre en face et me regarder bizarrement, une petite veine visible sur l'une de ses tempes lorsque, ne pouvant plus, je finis par éclater de rire, me pliant presque en deux. Law me regarda légèrement perdu avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Bien qu'il en eu du mal, mais le seul fait de lui rappeler l'incident dans l'infirmerie lui a cloué le bec.

- Dis- moi, me demanda t'il après quelques minutes tendues, que sais tu faire?

Je réfléchis à sa question un cours moment avant de le regarder et de sortir timidement:

- Euh..., commençais-je peu sûre de moi, je faisais des études... BTS ABM... Enfin je voulais devenir médecin...

À ce mot la, il releva la tête et eu l'air de m'écouter plus attentivement.

-Quoi d'autre, me pressa Law.  
- Humm... Je sais cuisiner mais je préfère faire les pâtisseries, gâteaux... Je m'en sors plutôt bien en chimie... Je suis une informaticienne doué et je connais la mécanique d'un sous marin puisque mon père en possède un. Et puis c'est tout je crois...  
- C'est tout?! Mais tu rigole j'espère?! Tu sais faire presque tout ce que l'équipage fait, me dit un homme portant une cassette verte à visière rouge.  
- Désolé alors... , lui répondis-je avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.  
- Tu sais te battre, me posa l'ours Bepo.  
- Euh... Je suis à ma flèche d'argent de tir à l'arc, je lance des couteaux sur les gens qui m'énervent et je ne manque en aucun ma cible. Ceinture noire de karaté et bleu de judo. J'ai aussi fait de la gym qui a augmenté ma souplesse et de l'athletisme pour mon endurance.  
- Tu as une vie bien remplie en sport..., fit Law après le passage de deux anges. J'aimerai bien tester tes capacités.  
- Dis, tu n'aurai pas un arc?  
- J'utilise un nodachi. Dis moi, tu as bien dit que tu voulais être médecin?  
- en effet, mais mon objectif serait plutôt la chirurgie... La dissection est ma passion. Par contre je n'aime pas mesurer les intestins et les vider... Surtout lorsque le patient est mort depuis plus de vingt quatre heure. Dans ce cas la selle est liquide.  
- Tu en connais des choses. Alors si je te demande ou se trouve le coeur droit et le cœur gauche, que me diras...  
- le cœur droit se trouve à gauche et possède un ventricule plus petit que le gauche. Il accueille le sang pauvre en dioxygène pour l'envoyer dans les artères pulmonaires pour que le sang se recharge en dioxygène et enlevé le maximum de dioxyde de carbone dans le sang. Une fois s'être refait une santé, le sang oxygéné va partir des poumons par les veines pulmonaires pour arriver dans le ventricule gauche, ou cœur gauche, qui se trouve à droit et accueille le sang riche en oxygène pour l'envoyer par l'artère Aorte vers le reste du corps, lui répondis-je satisfaite de ma réponse.

Après avoir fini ma tirade, l'équipage me regarda avec de gros yeux et la bouche tombant au sol. Mais le plus surprenant fut le capitaine qui me regarda comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'épouvantable. Soit sourcils yeux écarquillés, signe de l'étonnement, la bouche légèrement ouverte montrant sa stupéfaction et le fait que ses yeux me fixaient, ce qui était assez gênant.

Ce fut Bepo qui finit par ouvrir la bouche pour parler (enfin).

- Tu es au courant que tu viens d'expliquer le fonctionnement du Cœur?  
- Oui et alors?  
- et que l'équipage a entièrement compris?  
- Pourquoi?  
- habituellement, repris Shachi après l'arrêt de Bepo, lorsque le capitaine nous explique une chose en médecine, enfin a part les autres médecins, on ne pige que dalle alors que la, c'était fluide et il ne ressemblait en aucun cas au charabia de notre capitaine!

Le reste est passé très vite. Shachi, se rendant compte de ce qu'il a dit, se tourna légèrement vers le capitaine pour voir sa réaction. Law ne bougeait plus enfin il se passait juste l'arrête du nez, montrant l'énervement et son exaspération devant tout l'équipage qui s'inquiétait plutôt de la santé de leur nakama que les signes évidants d'une tempête. Trafalgar marcha doucement vers son mécanicien, leva son poing pour lui offrir juste après une magnifique bosse mettant de suite à terre un Shachi très sonne... Je crois que la discrétion s'impose... Quand tout le monde fut tourne, j'en profitai pour m'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds or de la salle, reprenant mon activité avant l'entrée dans la salle: chercher une chambre!

* * *

PDV Law.

Après avoir donné la bosse à Sachi, Law promena son regard pour chercher des yeux la jeune femme qui avait sortit une parfaite explication de l'utilisation du cœur. Ne la trouvant pas, il s'avança doucement, vers la sortie, emportant au passage son nodachi avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Au bout du i tournant, Law sentit comme un parfum... Une odeur de caramel. Douce et sucrée, il suivit cette odeur qui le fit traverser la salle des machines, il passa à la vigie et trouva que l'odeur était restait un moment ici avant de s'appuyer au bureau et redescendre. Il retourna dans les couloirs sombres du submersible pour finalement arriver devant sa cabine. Il y entra et telle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une Mya en train de regarder attentivement SES cartes maritimes dans SA chambre, assise dans SA chaise.

Law regarda un moment la jeune femme chercher une feuille vierge parmi les papiers et les ranger correctement ainsi que sa cages maritimes dans le tiroir gauche de son bureau, se dirigée ensuite vers sa bibliothèque, parcourir doucement du doigt la tranche des livres avant d'en trouver un sur la chirurgie. Le problème était qu'elle était trop petite pour attraper le bouquin. Elle tendit tout de même le bras, montrant ses abdos se contracter et ses muscles rouler sous sa peau. Law rigola un moment avant de s'avancer à pas de loup et attraper le livre à la place de Mya qui voulu le lui prendre des mains. Traffy sourit avant de lever son bras tenant le livre afin d'embêter Mya qui, trop petite pour l'attraper, elle ne se fit pas prier et se gêna nullement, elle monta sur ses chaussures, passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et fit un saut pour attraper la taille du chirurgien de la Mort avec ses jambes, touchant sans le faire exprès, LE point sensible et commença à monter doucement, alors qu'elle allait réussir à l'attraper, Law baissa le bras pour le mettre dans son dos et regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux, leur poitrine se touchant au moindre mouvement, elle sourit diaboliquement avant de baisser sa tête et mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du médecin. L'effet eut se qu'attendait la jeune femme, soit qu'il lâche le livre. Mya profita de ce moment pour descendre vite fait de la et prendre le livre. Non sans embrasser le jeune homme sur le coin des lèvres, le léchant légèrement en passant, avant de lui susurrer avec une sensualité exemplaire un petit "Merci" avant de se retourner et de s'assoir à la chaise et poser le bouquin sur le bureau et commencer à le lire.

Lorsque Law fut dans la possibilité de bouger, il leva la main vers son oreille pour la toucher et sentir sous ses doigts ses boucles d'oreilles légèrement humides. Il tourna son visage vers la femme avant de regarder par dessus son épaule ce qu'elle écrivait. En fait il ne s'agissait que de simples notes.  
En se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, Law sentit comme une sensation de déjà vu. Une chaleur intense dans son bas ventre. Il baissa les yeux sur son pantalon pour voir une érection, plutôt avancée, déformer son pantalon. "Et merde!" pensa t-il. Mais son observation ne fut que de courte durée car Mya se leva brusquement et se heurta à lui lorsqu'elle voulut s'étirer. Notre capitaine ne put retenir un gémissement, ce qui eu pour effet de s'attirait le regard d'une Mya se demandant légèrement se qui lui arrivait. Law se mordit la lèvre inférieur et espérait intérieurement qu'elle ne descende pas le regard. Malheureusement, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que l'étudiante avait baissé les yeux et regardait en haussant un sourcil LE problème de Law. Mais surtout, le sourire sournois et pervers qui se dessinait sur les fines lèvres légèrement charnues de la jeune femme.

* * *

PDV Externe.  
Après avoir finit de faire le ménage dans ses pensées, Law ne remarqua que trop tard les mains de Mya posées sur ses pectoraux et ne se prépara donc pas a la formidable poussée de l'étudiante qui le fit atterrir sur le dos sur son lit mais dans sa largeur. Il se redressa sur ses coudes juste pour voir Mya arranger son T-shirt et se poser à califourchon sur lui, elle se baissa jusqu'à pouvoir lécher le cou de Law. Remonter sa mâchoire et poser un délicat baiser sur les lèvres du capitaine qui commençait à être impatient. Law posa sa main à l'arrière du crâne de Mya pour intensifier le baiser. Il lui mordit ensuite doucement les lèvres pour lui demander l'accès. Après quelques secondes ou le capitaine se montra plus insistant que prévu, Mya ouvrit sa bouche. Elle sentit alors son partenaire glissée sa langue dans sa bouche et jouer avec sa jumelle. Le membre gustatif de Law était chaud et humide. Ils s'interrompirent le baiser langoureux et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Au moment ou le capitaine allait prendre la position de dominant, le sous marin fut secoué, alertant au passage les deux jeunes gens qui s'arrêtèrent et se décollèrent pour filer vers la sortie.

Arrivé dehors, ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau de la marine. Law, légèrement énervé qu'on est interrompu un moment comme celui la, monta sur l'un des bateau et commença à découper les soldats. Les Heart le suivirent peut après. Mya, sentant l'adrénaline monter, se jeta dans la mêlée, marchant avec soin sur la rambarde sans bruit. Elle sortit les scalpels qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de prendre et commença à les lancer dans chaque tête de marine. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son dernier, elle tourna la tête vers Law. Il se trouvait en prise avec un vice amiral et ne s'attendait pas à l'attaque du soldat derrière lui. Elle lança alors le couteau de chirurgie qui atterrit entre les deux yeux du soldat.

* * *

PDV Law

Il se battait avec hargne contre le vice amiral. Alors que son adversaire allait lui porter un coup, il sentit comme une lame passer à côté de lui et le cri d'un soldat derrière lui. Law finit sa victime et se tourna alors vers le soldat ou il arracha de sa tête un scalpe enfonçais jusqu'au milieu du manche dans le crâne du marine mort. Il se tourna vers le lanceur et vit qu'il ne s'agissait d'autre que Mya qui avait peut un sabre et paraît comme elle le pouvait un soldat plutôt costaud. Au moment ou il allait l'aider, un autre soldats arriva derrière elle, Mya se baissa au bon moment pour que le marine gauche un bras à son camarade. Elle les finit en leur donnant un pied bien place pour le balourd et un poing dans le nez du second.

Le dernier marine H.S, Law alla à la rencontre de Mya. Il la regardait, une grande envie montant en lui. La jeune femme avait son T-shirt déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Du sang, qui n'était pas le sien avait gicle sur son visage et ses habits lui donnant l'allure d'une guerrière. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, se ne fut pas pour lui sourire mais surtout pour lui prendre la main et sautai par dessus la rambarde dans l'eau.

Dix secondes... Law se retourna pour voir le navire ou il se tenait pas longtemps avant rentrer dans le second bateau.  
Neuf secondes... Une explosion retentit.  
Huit secondes... Le pont prit feu brûlant les cadavres des marines.  
Sept secondes... Il approchait dangereusement de l'eau.  
Six secondes... La cale explosa.  
Cinq secondes... Le pont explosa à son tour avec le second bateau et envoya des débris partout.  
Quatre secondes... Un débris lui traversa l'épaule.  
Trois secondes... Les bateaux sombraient lentement dans l'eau salée.  
Deux secondes... Mya se mit en position bouteille.  
Une seconde... Elle rentra dans l'eau.  
Temps écoulé... Il pénétra dans la mer à son tour.

Law sentit toutes ses forces le quitter. Il ferma les yeux et commença à se noyer. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut une main attrapant son poignet et une bouche se plaquant sur la sienne pour lui insuffler de l'air puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

PDV Mya

Je venais de finir de tuer le marine lorsque je sentis l'odeur de la poudre ainsi que celle du feu. Je me retournai pour voir le bateau s'apprêtant à rentrer dans le second navire. Je courus alors vers Law, lui attrapai la main et sautai avec lui au dessus de la rambarde. Je me mis en position bouteille afin de rentrer dans l'eau, laissant la surface de celle ci molle pour que Law puisse rentrer facilement avec son épaule blessée. Lorsque, dans l'eau, j'ouvrais les yeux, je vis Law couler, le nodachi dans sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Je remercie silencieusement mon père pour m'avoir inscrit à la natation et nageai très vite vers Law. Je l'attrapais par le bras, lui pris la taille et son nodachi et me collais à lui de façon à lui donner un peu de souffle. Lors de ma repentez vers la surface, je vis Sachi plongée vers moi pour m'aider à remonter le capitaine. Il pris aussi le nodachi pour que je puisse rejoindre plus facilement la surface en tenant le blessé dans mes bras. Au moment au ma tête sortie de l'eau, je pris une grande inspiration et sortie assez le corps de Law de la mer pour permettre à sa tête de s'appuyer sur mon épaule. Je lui tapotais le dos pour l'aider à respirer et environ trois secondes plus tard, je le sentis s'agripper à moi et recracher toute l'eau pour prendre l'instant d'après une grande inspiration.

Law me serra faiblement dans ses Bras pour éviter de couler. Nous fumes rejoins quelques secondes plus tard par Sachi qui prit une énorme inspiration avant de s'approcher de nous. Il nagea jusqu'à moi pour me montrer le chemin. Heureusement que le submersible n'était pas loin car je commençai à sentir le poids de Law dans l'eau froide. Bepo arriva avec un homme à bonnet se finissant par un pompon. L'ours nous attrapa, Law et moi, et nous mis sur le pont du sous marin. Je me dégageais doucement de l'étreinte de Law pour pouvoir voir son épaule. Celle ci ne saignait plus et le projectile n'était pas resté dans la plaie.

Lorsque Sachi arriva sur le pont, un mal de tête soudain me prit. Je l'ignorai jusqu'au moment ou je crus entendre la voix de Sachi. Je me retournai vers lui pour le voir qu'il me regardai bizarrement. Puis reportai mon attention sur le capitaine. Il avait perdu connaissance. Ce qui ne tarda pas pour moi lorsqu'une énorme impression me prit. Celle de me prendre un marteau dans la tête.

* * *

PDV Externe  
Deux jours plus tard.

Mya se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Law se trouvait à côté d'elle. Le bras en échappe. En la voyant ouvrir les yeux, il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants.  
- Depuis combien de temps suis je ici?  
- Environ deux jours. Tu... Enfin j'aimerai te dire merci. Tu m'as sauvé deux fois la vie.  
- De rien.

Law me fit un grand sourire et c'est à ce moment la que je me sentit projeter dans sa tête. Je voyais à travers ses yeux, ressentez ses émotions et surtout, je lisai dans ses pensée. _[NDA: pour ne pas confondre avec les paroles verbales, les pensées des personnages seront indiquées entre: *****]_

- qu'est qu'il y a, lui demanda Mya lorsqu'elle le vis froncer les sourcils.  
- Rien, me répondit il. ***pourquoi j'ai cette étrange sensation d'avoir quelqu'un où quelque chose dans ma tête?***  
- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.  
- hum? ***mais de quoi parle t-elle?***  
- ben de cette intrusion que tu as dans ta tête.  
- mais d'où sors tu ça?! Je ne l'ai même pas dis! Mais juste pens... Dis moi, si je pense une phrase, pourras tu me dire de quoi il s'agit?  
- je vais essayer...  
- très bien, commençons. ***euh... A quoi est ce que je pourrais penser...?***  
- Euh...A quoi est ce que je pourrais penser...?  
- hein?! ***il y'a un sérieux problème la!***  
- il y'a un sérieux problème la!  
- bon. J'ai compris. Soit tu as développé le Haki de l'observation, soit... ***tu es télépathe...***  
- Télépathe?!  
- Bon qu'on soit bien clair. Tu vas arrêter de lire mes pensées car c'est vraiment soulant!  
- Désolé mais je n'y arrive pas...

***alors... Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien cuisiner?***  
***Quand est ce qu'on arrive sur une île avec des ours femelles?***  
***la prochaine île devrait être dans cinq jours tout au plus. Faut que j'aille avertir le capitaine mais grognon comme il est mieux vaut pas***  
***chère Mme la vis. Je vous présente Mr boulon. Vous allez faire un magnifique couple lorsque je vous aurez réunis avec cette s******** de clef à molette que je trouve pas!***

Et cela continuait comme ça. Sa tête me faisait mal, Ses tympans vibraient tandis que ses oreilles sifflaient. Son cœur battaient la chamade. Elle sentit la main de Law sur son front quelques instants avant de le voir sortir d'une armoire... Elle ne saivait pas...  
***ou est cette p***** de morphine?!***  
***trouvé! Je vais faire des pâtes carbonaras***  
***voila ma clef. Remettons nous au travail.***  
***le log pose nous montre toujours la même île et on a pas dévié***

- ARRÊTEZ! J'ENTENDS MÊME PLUS MES PENSÉES!

Ça à été la dernière phrase qu'elle dit avant que les ténèbres l'envahissent de nouveau.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Moi: merci d'avoir lu. Au prochain chapitre. Ah oui. Il manque certains mots et aussi certains ont été corrigés automatiquement avant que je ne poste l'article. Donc ne vous étonnez pas de quelques fautes.


	5. Mot de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous! veuillez m'excusez mais pour manque d'inspiration, j'ai décidé d'arrêter la fanfic one piece _Un passé perdu, une race déchue et une renaissance. _Veuillez encore une fois accepter mes plus plates excuses...


End file.
